No One Lives Forever
by EvilLydia
Summary: Firo and Luck have to go San Francisco for something but how did this guy know about them?


I don't own Baccano or Charmed.

Chapter 1 - San Francisco

Luck blinked a couple of times, certain his eyes were playing tricks on him. He could have sworn that he saw a man turn into lights and fly away. However, instead of dwelling on something he had absolutely no control over, he went on with his day like normal.

Nearly a week had passed since that and, truth be told, he had all but forgotten. He hadn't told anyone either because there really was no point. Even is something _did_ believe him, what were they going to do about it?

It was in that week that they heard about some hot-shot threatening both his family and the Marillos, as well as some others that they really that familiar with. Normally this wouldn't mean much but rumor had it that this guy was gathering people in San Francisco to attack them. Even Ronnie seemed mildly concerned. He and Firo were the ones chosen to take on this job.

He wouldn't admit it but he was a lot more nervous than he let on about passing through airline security. Firo seemed just fine but he had also recently gone on a cruise so he probably thought the process would be the same.

In the end, they both got through just fine and even managed to get seats next to each other. Once the place was up in the air, Firo practically had his nose to the glass.

"I'm surprised Ennis didn't came with you." Luck said, catching his attention.

Firo turned to him with a serious look, "If this guy is as tough as Ronnie implied then she doesn't need to be there."

"Firo..." Luck paused, wondering if it was really his place to say anything.

"What?"

"Well, I was under the impression that Ennis is a very tough lady." Firo rubbed back of his neck while Luck continued, "Its not just that she's immortal either. She can fight with the best of 'em." He smirked at his friend, "I believe I recall a time when even _you _got laid out."

Firo blushed lightly, "I was a lot younger!" He stared down at his lap with a melancholy that made him look his age, "It's not that I'm saying she's too weak. I think the opposite is true, but... I can't." He stared out the window again, all the excitement and wonder gone. "If anything happened to her, even if she heals right away, I'll never forgive myself, or the person responsible. I might do something too reckless."

"She's a good lady," Luck thought about her. How she would want to come but respected Firo enough to say behind.

"Yeah," he nodded, "She really is."

When they arrived in San Fransisco they both agreed that the first thing to do was go to the hotel and review all of the information they knew. However on the way there they received a shock. Upon hearing a woman yelling in an alley Firo went running. Of course, Luck followed.

From the mouth of the alley Luck could see two ladies, one on the ground and the other ready for a fight, surrounded by several men in what he was certain was very good looking masks. Firo was running toward the biggest of the four.

But as soon as his fist was about to make contact they guy disappeared in a flash. "Wha-" Firo looked around in confusion, only for a second before stepping to the side. A second guy tried to hit him.

Luck watched with a slight smile as Firo masterfully dodged all of them. He even landed a hit, twice. The way that they moved reminded him of Mr. Ronnie.

One of the ladies, the one who was ready for the fight, moved are arms and the guys flew away. "Firo," Luck addressed him as he was staring at her. "Didn't you mention that Mr. Ronnie was a demon?" He wanted to see how this woman would react to that question.

Firo had to think about this for a moment. "Ah, no. He said that he wasn't. Well, sort of."

"What do you mean?" The woman stepped forward, narrowing her eyes. Luck really wasn't really sure what that reaction meant.

Firo scratched the back of his head. "When he was accused he asked if we, er, they had ever seen an angel or demon. That doesn't make him a demon."

"But it's pretty damning for you." Luck stepped forward with a calm but threatening pace. "We may have never seen a demon before but I would guess they can move things with their minds."

"I'm a witch," she defended. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'is that better?'

"Mah," Firo leaned backward with his hands behind his head, "Luck, I don't care what she is. We didn't come to hunt witches."

Luck nodded solemnly, "That's true. Sorry ma'am for the trouble."

As they where about to leave, familiar lights appeared in the alley. Firo's eyes widened and Luck readied himself for whatever surprise was coming their way. The memory of the man becoming lights resurfaced in his mind. Out of the lights cam a young man, he looked about the same age as Firo was supposed to be. He was a different person then he had seen before. "Paige, I-" he glanced over at Luck and Firo with surprise and a hint of fear. "Firo... Luck... What? How?"

The woman, Paige apparently, narrowed her eyes, "Chris, you know them?"

Chris shook his head, "Sort of. Before I came here we were friends but they didn't know about magic."

"Sure about that?" Luck teased. Although he didn't _know_ about magic, since becoming immortal he believed that anything could exist in the universe. A trace of anger flashed thought the boy's eyes.

"So," Firo cut in, "I think what Luck means is magic is kind of a loose term. By the way, we didn't come to stay, we're only visiting. We meet a lot of people so sorry for not recognizing you."

"How did you get here?" Chris seemed more skeptical than Paige.

"Plane." Luck answered simply.

"That's not what I meant!" Chris shouted.

"Look, kid," Firo tried to placate him, "we're not here for you. Maybe we'll talk later." With a wave he turned to leave with luck.

Before they got very far though, they heard Chris say, "Why didn't you look older?"

"'Cause we're immortal." Firo shouted back without turning around.


End file.
